BG
1967 March 27–April 1, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG May 13, 1967 Maple Ballroom, Northampton, ENG May 14, 1967 Brittania Rowing Club, Nottingham, ENG Beachcomber ? May 25, 1967 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG May 26, 1967 Town Hall, Galashiels, SCOT May 27, 1967 Market Hall, Carlisle, ENG May 28, 1967 Town Hall, Oldham, ENG June 23, 1967 Scraptoft Teachers Training College, Leicester, ENG June 23, 1967 New Century Hall, Manchester, ENG July 21, 1967 Palladium, Stockholm, SWE August 26, 1967 Woburn Abbey, Woburn, ENG (Festival Of The Flower Children) November 1, 1967 Locarno, Stevenage, ENG November 11, 1967 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (hippy-happy Festival) November 17, 1967 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG November 18, 1967 St Mary's University College, Twickenham, ENG November 19, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG 1968 January 27, 1968 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (supported by Vanilla Fudge & Spanky & Our Gang) February 9, 1968 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE February 27, 1968 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supported by Procol Harum) February 28, 1968 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (supported by Procol Harum) February 29, 1968 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 1, 1968 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 2, 1968 Deutsches Museum Kongresshalle, Munich, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 3, 1968 Meistersingerhalle, Nuremberg, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 4, 1968 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 5, 1968 Münsterlandhalle, Munster, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 6, 1968 Messehalle, Cologne, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 7, 1968 Sportpalast, Berlin, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 8, 1968 Stadthalle, Braunschweig, GER (supported by Procol Harum) March 10, 1968 Festhalle, Bern, SUI (supported by Procol Harum) March 27, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG Bee Gees Spring Tour March 29, 1968 Queen's Hall, Leeds, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) March 30, 1968 ABC Theatre, Chester, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) March 31, 1968 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 1, 1968 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 4, 1968 Regal, Cambridge, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 5, 1968 Adelphi Cinema, Slough, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 6, 1968 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 7, 1968 Birmingham Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 10, 1968 ABC Theatre, Carlisle, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 11, 1968 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 12, 1968 ABC Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 13, 1968 ABC Theatre, Stockton-on-Tees, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 14, 1968 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 17, 1968 The Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 19, 1968 Gaumont Theatre, Hanley, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 20, 1968 Odeon Theatre, Bolton, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) April 21, 1968 ABC Theatre, Hull, ENG (supported by The Foundations) April 22, 1968 ABC Theatre, Lincoln, ENG (supported by The Foundations) April 24, 1968 Odeon Theatre, Salisbury, ENG (supported by The Foundations) April 25, 1968 Odeon Theatre, Romford, ENG (supported by The Foundations) April 26, 1968 Odeon Theatre, Exeter, ENG (supported by The Foundations) April 27, 1968 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL (supported by The Foundations) April 28, 1968 Granada Theatre, Tooting, ENG (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) May 1, 1968 Savoy, Cork, IRE (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) May 2, 1968 Adelphi Cinema, Dublin, IRE (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) May 3, 1968 ABC Theatre, Belfast, NI (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich) August 3, 1968 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supported by Spanky & Our Gang) August 10, 1968 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, New York City, NY (supported by Spanky & Our Gang & The Nazz) October 6, 1968 Amsterdam, NED October 12, 1968 Stockholm, SWE October 13, 1968 Kopenhagen, DEN October 31, 1968 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER November 1, 1968 Kiel, GER November 2, 1968 Ernst-Merck-Halle, Hamburg, GER November 4, 1968 Münsterlandhalle, Munster, GER November 5, 1968 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER November 6, 1968 Grugahalle, Essen, GER November 8, 1968 Stuttgart, GER November 10, 1968 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT November 11, 1968 Insbruck, AUT November 13, 1968 Bochum, GER November 14, 1968 Düsseldorf, GER November 16, 1968 Braunschweig, GER November 18, 1968 Deutsches Museum Kongresshalle, Munich, GER November 19, 1968 Nuremberg, GER 1970 1971 Bee Gees 2 Years On Tour 1971 February 11, 1971 Palace Theater, Albany, NY (Supported by Staple Singers) February 12, 1971 Philamonic Hall, New York City, NY (Supported by Staple Singers) February 13, 1971 Painters Mill Music Fair, Owings Mills, MD (Supported by Staple Singers) February 14, 1971 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL (Supported by Staple Singers) February 19, 1971 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (Supported by Staple Singers) February 20, 1971 Garden Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (Supported by Staple Singers) February 21, 1971 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR (Supported by Staple Singers) July 10, 1971 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS July 11, 1971 Sydney, AUS July 12, 1971 Canberra Theatre, Canberra, AUS July 14, 1971 Moorilla, Hobart, AUS July 15, 1971 Melbourne, AUS, Melbourne Festival Hall (aired on TV) July 16, 1971 Adelaide, AUS July 17, 1971 Perth, AUS Bee Gees Trafalgar Tour 1971/1972 (Supported by Tin Tin) August 27, 1971 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC (supported by Tin Tin) August 28, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supported by Tin Tin) September ?, 1971 Los Angeles Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA September 5, 1971 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (supported by Tin Tin) September 6-8, 1971 New York September 9, 1971 New Jersey State Fairgrounds, Hamilton Township, NJ (supported by Tin Tin) September 10, 1971 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (supported by Tin Tin) September 11, 1971 Boston Common, Boston, MA (supported by Tin Tin) September 13-15, 1971 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Tin Tin) September 16, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Tin Tin) September 17, 1971 Civic Center, Charlotte, NC September 18, 1971 Knoxville, TN September 19, 1971 Memphis, TN September 20-21, 1971 Witchita, KS September 22, 1971 Kansas City, MO September 23, 1971 Veterans Memorial Auditorium. Des Moines, IA (supported by Tin Tin) September 24, 1971 Metropolitan Sports Center, Bloomington, MN (supported by Tin Tin) September 25, 1971 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL (supported by Tin Tin) September 26-27, 1971 Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA (supported by Tin Tin) September 28-30, 1971 Indianapolis, IN October 1, 1971 St. John Arena, Columbus, OH (supported by Tin Tin) October 2, 1971 Evansville, IN October 3, 1971 Keil Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by Tin Tin) 1972 January 29, 1972 Kooyong Tennis Centre, Melbourne, AUS January 30, 1972 RAS Showground, Sydney, AUS February 1, 1972 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS February 3, 1972 Memorial Drive Park, Adelaide, AUS February 4, 1972 Subiaco Oval, Perth, AUS February 25, 1972 Holland (Dutch Grand Gala du Disque Populaire with the Beach Boys, Johnny Cash, Gilbert O’Sullivan, Rod Mckuen and many others. The Bee Gees played 5 songs live: New York mining disaster 1941 (short), Words, My World, Massachusetts and Lonely Days) February ??, 1972 Palazzo dello Sport, Rome, ITY March 18, 1972 Merdeka Stadium, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia March 19, 1972 Govt. Football Stadium, Hong Kong March 20, 1972 Merdeka Stadium, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia March 23, 1972 Shibuya Kokaido Hall, Tokyo, JPN March 24, 1972 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN March 25-26, 1972 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN March ??, 1972 Singapore (2 concerts) April 2, 1972 Stadion Utama Gelora Senayan, Jakarta, INDO (Prime Minister Suharto attends the show; audience 60 000 people) August ?, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (Supported by Tin Tin) August ?, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (Supported by Tin Tin) November 25, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ's Ultimate 'Roq' Concert, proceeds went to L.A.'s Free Medical Clinics. w/ Sly and Family Stone, Stevie Wonder, Chuck Berry, the Eagles, Love, The Bee Gees, The Four Seasons, Raspberries, Sha-Na-Na, Mott the Hoople, Keith Moon, Flash Cadillac. Mott & The Eagles didn't play as they ran out of time) 1973 Bee Gees Life In Tin Can Tour 1973 February 19, 1973 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (With London Symphony Orchestra. Supported by Colin Blunstone) Us & Canada tour (18 dates) February 26, 1973 Forum, Montreal, QC February ??, 1973 Toronto, ON March 3, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ March 5, 1973 New York March 11, 1973 Palace Concert Theater, Providence, RI March 14, 1973 Scope, Norfolk, VA March 23, 1973 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL April 1, 1973 Paramount Northwest, Portland, OR (2 shows 6.00 & 10.00 With Simplhony Orchestra under the direction of Glyndwr W. Hale. Special Guest Jimmy Stevens) June 24, 1973 London Palladium, London, ENG (Supported by Jimmy Stevens) August 17, 1973 L.A. Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ radio’s concert festival. The bill also included Four Seasons, Stevie Wonder, Keith Moon, The Rasberries) Two concerts in Hong Kong had to be cancelled due to heavy rains, and a concert in Singapore due to the lack of visas September 1-2, 1973 Shinjyuku Koseinenkin Hall, Tokyo, JPN September 5, 1973 Ukuoka-shi Kyuden Commemoration Gymnasium, Fukuoka, JPN September 6, 1973 Kurashiki City Auditorium, Okayama, JPN September 7, 1973 Citizen Hall, Nagoya, JPN September 8, 1973 Shibuya Public Hall, Tokyo, JPN September 10-11, 1973 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN September 12, 1973 Kyoto Hall, Kyoto, JPN September 13, 1973 Sunpu Hall, Shizuoka, JPN September 14-15, 1973 Shinjyuku Koseinenkin Hall, Tokyo, JPN September 16, 1973 Kokusai Boeki Center, Tokyo, JPN 1974 February 8, 1974 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA February 16, 1974 Forum, Montreal, QC (unconfirmed) February 16-17, 1974 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (supported by Hall & Oates) February 22-23, 1974 Theatre-Go-Round, Nanuet, NY (supported by Hall & Oates) March 1, 1974 Palace Concert Theater, Providence, RI March 2, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by Hall & Oates) March 3, 1974 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (supported by Hall & Oates) March 4, 1974 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Hall & Oates) March 7, 1974 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA (supported by Hall & Oates) March 8, 1974 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (supported by Hall & Oates) March 14, 1974 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN March ?, 1974 Portland, OR March ?, 1974 Chicago, IL April 28-May 4, 1974 Batley Variety Club, Leeds, ENG (Maurice Gibb met his future wife Yvonne Spenceley while he was playing at the club and she was working as a waitress. Gibb said "I just saw her eyes and said to myself, 'This is the woman I'm going to marry'." A week later Spenceley handed in her notice at the club and announced she was going on tour with the band) May 12-18, 1974 Golden Garter, Wythenshawe, ENG May 19-25, 1974 Fiesta Club, Sheffield, ENG Bee Gees Mr. Natural Tour 1974 August 15, 1974 Chicago, IL August 21, 1974 Forum, Halifax, NS August ??, 1974 Moncton, NB August 25, 1974 Forum, Montreal, QC August 26, 1974 National Arts Centre, Ottawa, ON August 31, 1974 Centennial Concert Hall, Winnipeg, MB September 14, 1974 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ September 20, 1974 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS September 25, 1974 Thebarton Oval, Adelaide, AUS September ??, 1974 Perth, AUS September 26-27, 1974 Canberra Theatre Centre, Canberra, AUS September 30-October 3, 1974 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS October ?, 1974 Merdeka Stadium, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia October ?, 1974 Araneta Coliseum, Manila, Phillipines October ?, 1974 Hong Kong October 19, 1974 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN October 21, 1974 Yubinchokin Hall, Hiroshima, JPN October 22, 1974 Kenkin Hall, Matsuyama, JPN October 23, 1974 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN October 24, 1974 Kyoto Hall, Kyoto, JPN October 25, 1974 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN October 26, 1974 Nagoya Shimin Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN October 28, 1974 Shinjyuku Koseinenkin Hall, Tokyo, JPN October 29, 1974 Sunpu Hall, Shizuoka, JPN October 30, 1974 Yokohama Bunka Taiikukan, Yokohama, JPN November 1, 1974 Niigata-shi Taiikukan, Niigata, JPN November 3-4, 1974 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, JPN November 5, 1974 Miyagi Kenmin Kaikan, Sendai, JPN November 6, 1974 Hokkaido Koseinenkin Kaikan, Sapporo, JPN November ? 1974 Anchorage, AK 1975 Bee Gees Main Course Tour 1975 May 30, 1975 Dayton, OH May 31, 1975 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN June 1, 1975 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH June 2, 1975 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH June ?, 1975 WTTW, Chicago, IL June 8, 1975 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX June 10, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX June 17, 1975 Central Park, New York City, NY June 22, 1975 Civic Center, Hartford, CT June 25, 1975 Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN June 28, 1975 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA July ?, 1975 Milwaukee Lakefront, Milwaukee, WI July 1, 1975 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 5, 1975 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY July 7, 1975 Wollman Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY July 9, 1975 Wollman Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival 1975) July 11, 1975 PBS Soundstage, Chicago, IL July 14, 1975 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI September 1975 Memorial Arena, Victoria, BC September 1975 Sudbury Arena, Sudbury, ON September 1975 Hamilton Place, Hamilton, ON September 22, 1975 Fort William Gardens, Thunder Bay, ON September 25, 1975 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON September 30, 1975 Memorial Center Arena, Kingston, ON October 1, 1975 Forum, Montreal, QC 1976 Bee Gees Children of the World Tour 1976 November 27, 1976 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL November 29, 1976 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON November 30, 1976 Forum, Montreal, QC (supported by Burton Cummings) December 2, 1976 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Tavares) December 4, 1976 Marriott Hotel, New Orleans, LA (9th Annual International Radio Programing Forum) December 6, 1976 Grand Ole Opry House, Nashville, TN December 8, 1976 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (supported by Burton Cummings) December 10, 1976 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (supported by Burton Cummings) December 13, 1976 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA December 14, 1976 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (supported by Munich) December 18, 1976 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (supported by Brothers Johnson) December 20, 1976 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Brothers Johnson. Recorded for Here At Last Album) 1979 January 9, 1979 United Nations General Assembly, New York City, NY (Music for UNICEF 1979 performing "Too Much Heaven") Bee Gees Spirits Having Flown Tour 1979 June 28, 1979 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX (with Sweet Inspirations) June 29, 1979 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX June 30, 1979 Summit, Houston, TX (John Travolta joined the Bee Gees on stage during "You Should Be Dancing" to reprise some of his footwork from Saturday Night Fever) July 2, 1979 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO July 3, 1979 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT July 5, 1979 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA July 7, 1979 Dodger Stadium, Los Angeles, CA July 9-11, 1979 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum, Oakland, CA July 13-14, 1979 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA July 15, 1979 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC July 17-18, 1979 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR July 21-22, 1979 Civic Center Arena, St. Paul, MN July 24, 1979 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA July 25, 1979 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI July 26, 1979 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN July 28, 1979 Silverdome, Pontiac, MI July 30-31, 1979 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL August 1, 1979 St. Louis Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO August 3, 1979 Mabee Center, Tulsa, OK August 4, 1979 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK August 27, 1979 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT August 28-29, 1979 Civic Center, Providence, RI August 31, 1979 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON September 1-2, 1979 Forum, Montreal, QC September 4-5, 1979 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA September 7-9 & 11-12, 1979 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 14, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY September 15-16, 1979 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH September 18-19, 1979 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH September 21-22, 1979 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA September 24-25, 1979 Capital Centre, Landover, MD September 26, 1979 Scope, Norfolk, VA September 28, 1979 Birmingham–Jefferson Civic Center Arena, Birmingham, AL September 29-30, 1979 Omni, Atlanta, GA October 2, 1979 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC October 3, 1979 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC October 4, 1979 Jacksonville Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL October 6, 1979 Miami Stadium, Miami, FL